The present invention relates to a utility robot and to method for operating a utility robot. More specifically, the present invention relates to an autonomous utility robot comprising multiple action modes and to a method for its operation.
As society becomes more advanced, it looks to ways in which time can be better utilized. Accordingly, there is a desire to replace humans with robots to perform common tasks, freeing people to do other things, and thus, better utilize their time. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,353,224 and 5,402,051 disclose robots that function as cleaners.
Robots that have been used as self propelled lawn mowers, operating on the principle of random motion within a boundary, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,550,714, 4,809,178 and 3,570,227. Autonomous self propelled lawn mowers operating along pre planned routes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,650,097, 4,500,970, 4,694,639 and 3,789,939. Lawn mowers autonomously operating along defined edges or boundaries are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,924,389, 3,425,197, 4,184,559, 4,545,453, 4,573,547, 4,777,785, 4,831,813, 5,007,234 and 5,204,814. Finally, WO 96/38770 describes a robot covering an area within boundaries, continuously correcting its position by comparing calculated and actual coordinates of the boundaries.
These autonomous robots exhibit drawbacks in that they operate in an autonomous mode only. They are designed to cover relatively large areas and can not be applied to small areas such as edges or small patches of grass. Furthermore, there are limitations on the navigation systems of the described robots which cause them to miss certain areas within the work area, such as those very close to the boundaries of the work area or to boundaries of obstacles within the work area. These aforementioned autonomous robots, therefore, are limited in their ability to entirely cover a required area and are not suited for use in relatively small areas, sometimes required in households.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a utility robot for performing a task, in at least one area, which overcomes the limitations of the existing utility robots in that it comprises an autonomous task performing mode or modes and a manual task performing mode or modes. It is further an object of the present invention to provide a method for operating a utility robot which includes combining an autonomous task performing mode or modes of operation with a manual mode or modes of operation. This combination, as available in a single robot, allows for operating in areas that are not accessible to a utility robot that operates only in the autonomous mode.
In a preferred embodiment the utility robot is a lawn mower capable of operating in at least one autonomous mode and at least one manual mode. The lawn mower comprises a main body configured for receiving a signal from a control device, a recognition system for recognizing the signal and a controller, in communication with the recognition system, for changing the operative mode, in accordance with the recognized signal.
The method for operating a utility robot, according to the present invention comprises sending a first signal, to a recognition system in the utility robot, for performing at least one task in said at least one area in a first mode and sending a second signal, to the recognition system, for performing said task in a second mode in said at least one area.